


Marry Me...Again

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 78





	Marry Me...Again

The Doctor and River were running through a muddy field away from the lasers being shot at them because River had stolen one of the king's prized jewels.

“Marry me?!” River shouted as she grabbed hold of the Doctors hand pulling her in a different direction as she spotted a group of guards standing a few feet in front of them guns aimed at them.

“What?” The blonde haired woman asked, holding tightly onto her wife’s hand.

“If we get out of this alive, marry me again” River shouted over the gun fire coming from behind them.

“Ok-Look the TARDIS” The Doctor shouted, spotting her blue box parked up ahead on a hill, her companions walking out of the door.

“Backs inside” River and the Doctor shouted as they ran up the hill hands still clapped together.

Without argument the ‘fam’ turned around walking back into the TARDIS just as the two Time Ladies reached them.

“Go go go” The Doctor shouted rushing to the console, quickly putting the coordinate for Sheffield 2020.

“What the hell” Graham mumbled picking the doctors now discarded jacket up to see holes and burn marks covering the jacket.

“Nothing you need to worry about” The Doctor told him taking the destroyed price of clothing from his hand with a smile.  
———  
After dropping Team TARDIS off at Graham’s the Doctor parked her TARDIS inside in the older looking man's back garden.

“It wasn’t a spur of the moment thing when I asked you to marry me again you know” River told her wife, walking into their bedroom drying her curly hair with a towel after she had showered.

“I really want to marry this face, I love all your faces and always will but this is the one I want to spend my life with, not just with random run in I want us to travel together” The curly haired women hold her wife dropping her towel on the floor walking over to her wife, taking the doctors hands in hers.

“You know that means no more stealing Jewels” The Doctor told her.

“I know, I would even give up my gun if it made you happy” The Doctor smiles before leaning forward catching Rivers lips between her own.

“I would love to marry you again“ She mumbled against Rivers lips.

They smile as River picks the Doctor up walking them over to their bed lying the older Time Lady down before kissing her again.


End file.
